Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{43}{100} \times -87\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{43}{100} \times 100\% = -43\%$ Now we have: $ -43\% \times -87.5\% = {?} $ $ -43\% \times -87.5\% = 37.625 \% $